


flex (time to impress)

by knox (booyouwhoran)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Captain Phasma is a Good Bro, General Hux and his 47000 kinks, Kylo wears a sports bra, M/M, Motorboating, you can guess what happens next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booyouwhoran/pseuds/knox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm being haunted by Kylo Ren's tits," Hux whispered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flex (time to impress)

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Hux stepped into Kylo Ren’s training area gingerly, careful to avoid the selection of weights strewn around the doorway. Sometimes, Hux thought he may have a touch of the Force himself what with his uncanny ability to avoid collisions, even with his nose buried in a data pad. He did not often frequent training rooms, preferring to keep himself fit with the occasional bout of hand to hand combat with Captain Phasma. However, Lord Ren could often be found – and heard, most unnervingly, in the training areas. Hux had never felt the need to seek him out like this before but their latest deal with Kanjiklub required signatures from _both_ co-commanders. _As if naming Ren co-commander wasn’t bad enough_.

“Ren,” Hux called, eyes still trained on the data pad. After a few seconds, in which the only noise was Ren’s continuous grunting, Hux looked up and almost dropped his data pad.

Kylo Ren was currently lifting a very large set of weights. To make it worse, he was not wearing his customary robes, which Hux had assumed he trained in. Instead, Ren’s almost obscenely broad, delightfully sweaty body was clad in what looked like a pair of – Hux hated to say it – _booty shorts._ And they were _orange_. If the sight of Ren’s, admittedly spectacular, ass clad in lycra wasn’t enough he also appeared to be wearing some sort of…well.

The word that came to mind was _bra_.

The contraption criss-crossed over Ren’s muscular back, six thin straps straining against the skin there. The bright pink colour offset Ren’s pale skin, highlighting the odd scatter of moles across his torso. Hux was mesmerised by the sight as Ren slowly placed the bar on the ground in what could only be described as a squat.

And Hux. Well. Really. That was definitely not First Order regulation. Ren loosened his hair from its bun, shaking it, before turning around to face Hux. If Hux had been lost for words at the sight of Ren’s back, the front view was practically awe inducing.

The shorts left very little to the imagination, and Hux swore he could see the outline of Ren’s dick through the thin fabric. But there was no way. Hux had had his fair share of sexual misadventures, but the size of Ren was obscene. The alluring trails of dark hair leading down was not particularly helpful in averting his eyes.

Ren’s chest, though. Hux had always had an odd sort of fondness for the chest, enjoyed sinking teeth into soft skin, enjoyed circling the nib of a nipple with his tongue. And Ren’s chest looked absolutely _delectable_. The contraption was obviously slightly too small, pushing Ren’s pectoral muscles together and creating a worryingly inviting valley.

Hux realised, with a sudden and horrible clarity, that he had been staring at Ren’s chest for at least a minute. It was Ren’s awful smirk, however, that enticed him to look away. Hux scowled.

“Where did you even get that thing?” The question was out before he could stop it, and unfortunately sounded more incredulous than disparaging.

Ren rolled his shoulders, stretching the material across his chest a little tighter and let out a low chuckle.

“I get them made, actually. It’s hard to find them in my size.”

At that, Ren dropped to the floor and began stretching, pulling one arm across his chest and pulling. Hux pointedly refused to look at the way Ren’s arm pressed against the skin of his pec, making the cleavage more pronounced.

“But _why_?”

Ren now had both legs spread, back arched as he bent his head to his knee and oh yes, that was definitely his dick. Trade agreements were forgotten as Hux felt himself harden uncomfortably. He was only now noticing the intense heat in the room and resisted the urge to run a finger between the hot skin of his neck and his collar. He tried to keep his expression neutral. The look on Ren’s face suggested he was failing somewhat.

Ren scoffed a little at the question, as if it was ridiculous to query why the Master of The Knights of Ren trained in a sports bra, of all things.

“We all need a little support, Hux.” Ren’s voice was mocking. Hux hated it when Ren mocked him. The fact that Ren had spread his legs wider for no apparent reason was not helping.

“Right. Well. You need to sign this. Goodnight Lord Ren. And please, for Christ’s sake, put on a shirt!” With that Hux all but flung the datapad at Ren and exited the room swiftly.

“See you later, General! Let me know if you have any suggestions for colours,” Ren called after him. Hux sighed. He hated having to allocate time for jerking off in the fresher, but luckily it was no longer an issue.

At the sound of Ren’s suggestion, he had come in his uniform pants.

 

***********

“I’m being haunted by Kylo Ren’s tits,” Hux whispered aloud, expression distraught.

Phasma took another sip of her cocktail and chewed the straw thoughtfully.

“How big are we talking? Like, C cup?”

Hux let his head drop into his hands. It was true. Ever since their meeting in the training room, Hux had been unable to get the image of Ren’s chest out of his mind. And what’s more, Ren had apparently got some new robes made. Inexplicably, these robes included a mesh panel over his chest.

Since the uniform change, there had been an unprecedented spike in stormtrooper faintings. If Kylo Ren had been avoided before, now he seemed incapable of moving around the ship without a small gaggle of troopers and other officers following him. Mitaka had literally been rendered speechless at the sight of Kylo Ren. Hux had to assign him to another sector of the ship.

Phasma, of course, thought the whole situation was hilarious. In fact, she’d brought three First Officer regulation sports crops to the officer’s lounge so Hux could compare. Hux hated it when Phasma tried to be helpful. It was almost as bad as when Ren tried to be funny.

“I don’t know, Phasma. It was _obscene_. You should have seen him. He looked like something out of a B-grade porn holo.”

Phasma hummed thoughtfully, bright eyes revealing her amusement at the situation.

“You should just fuck him. Get it out of your system.”

Before Hux could reply, a rich voice began from behind him.

“And who, exactly, is the General getting out of his system?”

Hux glowered at the phantom presence of Ren behind him, smirk even more aggravating in his absence. Phasma finished her cocktail and gathered the sports crops in her arm.

“That’s my cue to leave. Lord Ren, General Hux. I like the new robes, Lord Ren. Very…flattering.”

As Phasma all but scurried out of the room, Ren took her place, lounging on the couch with languid ease.

“You know, it’s very obvious that that,” Hux waved his hand in the general direction of the mesh insert, his other hand still occupied with covering his face, “ _thing_ is too small. I’m not sure what exactly you’re playing at, Ren, but I’ll have you know that you’re responsible for twenty four requests for transfer this week alone.”

Ren, as he was wont to do, ignored Hux’s grievances in favour sitting upright and resting his elbows on his knees. The effect was immediate and intentional, as Ren’s forearms pushed his pectorals together. Hux raised a disinterested eyebrow at him, though he feared the blush creeping across his face gave him away.

“I think you know exactly what I’m playing at, General.”

Ren stood up with a sweep of his robe and Hux listened to the sounds of his heavy footsteps fade. Maybe it was the fact that to get through Phasma’s explanation of cup sizes, he’d had approximately four shots of brandy. Maybe it was the fact that, with the building of his superweapon, he hadn’t actually had a good lay in nine months. Maybe it was simply the fact that he hadn’t been lying when he said he was being haunted by Kylo Ren’s tits.

“Wait,” his voice sounded desperate even to himself. Hux was not in the business of desperation, particularly his own.

The footsteps stopped.

“My quarters in thirty minutes.”

Heavy breathing filled the room.

“Wear the pink thing.”

 Hux ignored the pounding of his heart in his throat. Ren remained in the peripheral of Hux’s vision, a silent, looming spectre. He nodded his head once, leaving Hux alone in the room regretting every incident that had led to this very moment.

 

**********

By the time he reached his quarters, Hux had fifteen minutes to fix his hair, un fix it, contemplate calling Phasma, disregard calling Phasma and hide the pair of black stocking left on his bed from last night. He almost called Ren to cancel the whole thing four times. His door alert chimed once and Hux swallowed his annoyance.

Ren was early, evidently keen on disturbing Hux’s second guessing. Apparently he could be early to this, but not anything else, ever.

“Come in,” Hux called. He sat gingerly on the edge of a non-regulation armchair picked up on a trade mission in the Outer Rim. It was a dull red velvet, an antique really, but it made him feel almost Emperor like.

Ren entered, as he did so many things, with an odd flurry of arrogance and awkwardness as though he wasn’t quite sure why he was there but was determined to annoy everyone anyway. The only difference was a thin strip of pink visible under the mesh.

“Lord Ren,” Hux nodded. Common courtesy demanded he offer Ren a drink, but Hux wasn’t sure how this situation fit in the parameters of normal social interactions.

“General,” Ren was paused in the door, his earlier bravado apparently somewhat dissipated. Hux sighed.

“Well, come in then if you’re coming.” He rolled his eyes at Ren’s answering smirk. “Not like that you great buffoon. Well, not yet anyway.” The last part was muttered more to himself than Ren, but he figured Ren heard it anyway.

Ren took a step in the room and waved a hand, prompting the door to close behind him. Really. Hux had assumed the theatrics were an overcompensation for something, but the sight of Ren in the shorts had dispelled that notion. Hux had been a little disappointed actually.

“You know I can hear your thoughts, General.” Ren stated this as though it was some sort of power he could hold over Hux, who scoffed.

“Good. Then you know why you’re here.”

Ren swung off his cape like he did all things – dramatically, and with the express purpose of annoying Hux. Fortunately, the absence of the cape highlighted the mesh insert and Hux’s annoyance was forgotten at the sight. Ren was paused, waiting further instruction.

“For Kriff’s sake, Ren. Must I do everything myself?” And with that, Hux pulled his stupid head down to kiss him in a frenzy of lips and teeth and tongues and _oh yes_ , this was just what Hux needed. He resisted the urge to squeeze Ren’s pec, instead working at divesting him of his clothes. Off came the ridiculous tunic, the suspenders and, thankfully, the pants. Under which Ren was wearing the orange shorts. He was already half hard, dick flush against his stomach and dribbling precum on his flat stomach. Hux, however, was transfixed.

The bra was once again stretched taut across Ren’s chest, pressing his pectorals together utterly delectably. Ren’s nipples were hard through the thin fabric and Hux’s breath caught in his throat. Ren was beautiful, frankly, beautiful and strong and odd in a way that Hux hated almost much as he liked. Ren’s absurdly large hand covered his own and Hux looked up at him in surprise as Ren guided their hands over his chest. Hux gasped at the firmness he felt there, tracing a thumb along Kylo’s warm skin. He could feel the other’s heart beating frantically, at odds with his apparent calmness.

“Hux?”

Hux hummed against him in reply, letting his lips ghost over the hard muscle.

“I want you to fuck my tits.”

The world seemed to stop for a painful, brief moment.

Hux found himself unable to look up at Kylo.

“Are you sure?” It came out as more of a plea than a question, a sort of desperation Hux didn’t realise he had been holding in.

Ren nodded and Hux gulped as he began to peel off the bra.

“Wait.”

Ren paused carefully as Hux looked up at him.

“Leave it on.”

Hux wasn’t exactly how they got from standing to him straddling Ren’s chest, thighs spread and cock hard. Ren had yanked his pants off and Hux was left in black singlet, hands tracing gentle circles on Ren’s chest. Ren’s hands crept all over him, stroking and touching.

“You’re small,” Ren murmured, almost reverentially and Hux laughed more than scoffed. Ren’s dick was hard behind him, still trapped in those ridiculous shorts. The whole situation was ridiculous, but Hux was the most turned on he’d been in years. Ren’s hands left his body and Hux was disappointed momentarily before he realised what Ren was doing.

He pushed his pecs together, creating a tighter space and looked up at Hux expectantly.

“Please, Hux. I’ll be so tight for you, I swear.”

“Fuck, Ren,” Hux moaned as he used his hands on Ren’s shoulders to move himself forward, lining the tip of his dick with the thin strap of elastic.

“Do you know how hard it’s going to be to get cum out of this fabric?” Hux mused.

“Christ, Hux, I have like ten others, just fuck me already.”

Hux let out a breathy laugh. “If you insist.”

The fabric felt glorious against his cock, a different sort of friction to anything he’d ever felt before. It was impossibly tight under the taut material. Combined with the hot, sweaty slick of Ren’s skin Hux was unable to stop the loud gasp that erupted from him.

He slid forward, mesmerised by the sight of his own dick poking out of the front of the fabric, trapped between Ren’s tits. They gasped in tandem.

Ren looked utterly debauched, face red and mouth open and panting. His fingers were leaving small red marks on his chest as Hux slid backwards again.

“Fuck, Ren, you’re so tight,” Hux moaned as Ren let out a small whimper.

“Next time,” he gasped, “ ‘m gonna fuck you properly. See whether you’re this tight everywhere.”

Ren released one of his pecs to reach down and begin jerking himself under the fabric. Hux felt his hand against him as he began thrusting in earnest, the fabric of the bra keeping him flush against Ren.

“Kylo, I’m gonna…” Hux was cut off by a sharp breath from Ren.

“Cum on my tits, Hux, please,” and really, who was Hux to deny him?

Hux came with half-bitten shout, shooting his load all over Kylo’s chest. The fabric was sweat stained and lovely against Ren’s flushed chest. Hux allowed himself to watch as Kylo bit his lip in pleasure, finishing a few seconds afterwards. They both paused, panting.

“Fuck,” Ren muttered after a moment and Hux laughed, rolling off him gingerly.

They lay in tandem, breaths mirroring  eachother.

“Can I take it off now?” Ren asked, gesturing to the cum spattered bra.

“Laundry chute’s over there,” Hux waved his hand vaguely.

He needed to get up, could feel some of Ren’s cum drying on his lower back. The sight of Ren getting up and bending over to deposit the soiled gym clothes was almost enough to stir him back into action. The sight of Ren’s bare ass was an added bonus. The man in question offered a hand and Hux let himself be pulled.

Ren looked different in the post-orgasm haze, a sort of golden that Hux was sure wasn’t a result of the light. He was paused awkwardly, apparently unsure of what to do next and Hux took pity on him.

“You’re a mess, Ren. Come and get cleaned off with me.”

Hux offered him a hand and Ren took it gingerly. When they were safely secured under the stream of running water, Ren ran a bar of soap across his chest, averting his eyes from Hux’s.

“Did you mean what you said? About the…rest of me?”

It seemed audacious that Ren should be flustered now, and Hux took the soap from him and ran it over his arms.

“Ren, darling,” Hux flashed a dangerous smile.

“When have I ever not meant what I said?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Ash's fault. I also partly blame suzannartafterdark and nutinmeadamdriver for their delightful art


End file.
